The present invention relates to a dust suction device with self-cleaning of the filters.
In order to avoid excessive pressure losses because of the clogging of the filters, dust suction devices with filtering systems and mechanisms for the flow inversion for the transitory cleaning of the filters are known. Dust suction devices with two filters having mechanisms for cleaning the filters which alternately allow to clean one of the filters without interrupting the suction operation of the other are also known.